Mi pequeña mocosa
by ThePrincessYara
Summary: Sasuke y Neji nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada, pero esta vez ambos concordaban en una cosa...matarían al Uzumaki y a su hijo sin importar las consecuencias.


**¡Holaaaaa! aquí yo de nuevo , bueno antes que nada espero que les guste el fic y que se diviertan leyéndolo :)**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,son del gran Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Konoha,las aves cantaban, los niños jugaban, los ninjas iban y venían de sus misiones...en fin un día como cualquier otro, ahora bien en el lado donde estaban los terrenos Uchiha se encontraba una muchacha de unos treinta y tres años, vestida con el uniforme anbu y ordenando su armamento para así poder partir hacia una nueva misión.

–Cuídate mucho Hime–decía un azabache abrazando a su esposa.

–Estaré bien Sasuke-kun, soy capaz de defenderme–dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo largo de los últimos años , había adquirido confianza en sí misma, dejando de tartamudear y armándose de valor en lo que respecta expresar sus opiniones.

–Lo sé, pero de igual manera es una misión de rango A, así que debes estar alerta–advirtió el azabache.

–Es una misión de rastreo,confío en mi equipo y en que haremos un buen trabajo–dijo la ojiperla siguiendo con la sonrisa en sus labios.

–Te amo–dijo el Uchiha tomando a su esposa de la cintura y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

–Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun–dijo la ojiperla sonriente dándole un abrazo a su esposo.

–¡Oh vamos no empiecen con sus cochinadas!–gritó una joven con el ceño fruncido en frente de la feliz pareja.

–Y si supieras como te hicimos, mocosa– dijo el Uchiha molesto por la interrupción viendo como su hija roja como un tomate, volteaba el rostro bufando.

–¡S-Sasuke-kun!–gritó Hinata.

–¿Qué?...Es cierto–se defendió el Uchiha, obteniendo una mirada reprobatoria de su esposa–Muy bien–dijo suspirando–Hana ven a despedirte de tu madre.

La joven se acercó sonriente a su madre abrazándola con fuerza mientras que Sasuke contemplando la escena pensaba en que parecían dos gotas de agua, y es que era cierto aquella mocosa como él la llamaba era idéntica a su madre, con el cabello negro con reflejos azules,piel blanca, nariz respingada, pestañas largas y rizadas...todo era igual, ambas parecían ángeles...bueno a excepción de que esa pequeña demonio había heredado tanto sus ojos negros como el temperamento...sin embargo y con todas sus peleas era su pequeña, ella y su esposa eran las mujeres de sus vidas, porque sí, su "pequeña" ya estaba en la etapa de la adolescencia,en la edad en la que se enamoraban fácilmente ,sin embargo nunca dejaría que alguien le hiciese daño a su niña, como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

–Muy bien, ya me tengo que ir–dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

–¡Mami no me dejes con este ser maligno por favor!–dijo la joven con lágrimas falsas en sus ojos abrazando a su madre.

–Linda forma de describir a tu padre , tu tampoco eres una santa–dijo el azabache cruzándose de brazos.

La ojiperla solo pudo pensar en el caos que se convertiría su casa luego de que se fuera , esos dos tenían el mismo carácter y siempre peleaban por pequeñeces, no era por ser arrogante, pero ella era siempre como la que hacía que su casa estuviera en paz.

–Ambos compórtense, Hana-chan respeta a tu padre–dijo viendo como su hija bufaba–Y Sasuke-kun no le hables así a tu hija–terminó por decir viendo como ahora el que bufaba era su esposo, la ojiperla solo optó por suspirar–Nos vemos en dos días.

Una vez que la ojiperla partió hacia su misión padre e hija se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, preparándose.

–¡Pido la televisión!–dijo la Uchiha.

–¡Eso ni lo sueñes mocosa!–respondió el azabache.

–¿Ah sí?...Alcánzame si puedes–dijo la joven empezando a correr, siendo perseguida de cerca por el Uchiha, pero la joven al tener genes tanto Hyuga como Uchiha, poseía una velocidad,vista y precisión increíble, logrando tomar el control de la televisión antes que su padre.

–Malditos genes–dijo el azabache, pero luego pensó en que tenía algo a su favor–Hey mocosa–dijo llamando la atención de su hija.

–¿Ah?–respondió la Uchiha volteando a mirar a su padre.

– _¡Mangekyō Sharingan!_–dijo el azabache .

–¡Oh no!–grito la joven cerrando los ojos, luego de unos segundos sin que pasara nada los abrió, dirigiendo la vista a sus manos, viendo que le faltaba algo...¡El control remoto!–¡Oye me engañaste!–dijo la joven.

El Uchiha solo sonrió arrogante, en realidad no sería capaz de poner a su hija en un genjutsu, pero ella tenía la debilidad de ser ingenua como su madre...lo cual le daba un punto a su favor.

–Eso no se vale–dijo Hana haciendo un puchero mirando a su padre.

El Uchiha vio aquella carita y maldijo internamente–Ten–dijo entregándole en control a su hija.

–¿Pero no querías...–dijo la chica sorprendida señalando al televisor.

–No están pasando nada interesante, además tengo que hacer la cena–respondió indiferente caminando a la cocina.

La Uchiha se quedó sorprendida mirando su mano donde ahora se encontraba el control y luego alternando con su padre, sonrió tiernamente...no era tan malo después de todo .De pronto se recordó de una cosa...

–¡Oto-san no entres a la coci-...–no pudo continuar debido a un estallido proveniente de la cocina,debido a que momentos atrás había tenido la idea de jugarle una travesura a su padre quien ahora salía con u aura aterradora cubierto de huevo, harina y agua.

–Rayos–susurró la chica.

–¡Hana Uchiha!–fue lo que dijo el Uchiha–¡Vete a tu cuarto inmediatamente!

La joven solo bajo la cabeza, caminando hacia su cuarto,sin poner objeción y es que en realidad no podía decir nada; el Uchiha por su parte tomó un baño y luego de quince minutos fue a la cocina asegurándose que de no hubiera más trampas, fue hasta la parte de los almacenes para buscar los ingredientes, cuando vio una tela al lado de la despensa, la tomó en sus manos y al ver de lo que se trataba sonrió.

**_"El mejor papá del mundo, con amor Hana" _**era lo que decía aquel delantal que su hija le regalo cuando estaba en la primaria,suspiró, en verdad no le gustaba pelear con ella, lo hacía sentirse mal.

–¿Por qué no estás en tu cuarto?–dijo al notar la presencia de su hija a sus espaldas.

–Lo siento padre–dijo una joven con la cabeza gacha,y juntando los dedos , hábito que heredo de su madre–Estuvo mal...no lo volveré a hacer.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos, luego de eso la Uchiha sintió como su padre colocaba dos dedos en su frente empujándola un poco para atrás, para luego colocar la mano en su cabello y revolverlo.

–Esta bien –dijo derrotado–¿Quieres cocinar conmigo?

–¡Claro!–dijo la joven sonriendo.

–Pues empecemos–dijo colocándose el delantal ante la mirada atenta de su hija quien luego sonrió.

Luego de unos minutos la cena ya estaba lista y padre e hija se sentaron a comer al terminar lavaron los platos y el Uchiha dirigiéndose a su hija le preguntó–¿Quieres ver una película?

–Claro...¿Pero cual?–preguntó la chica viendo como su padre se alzaba de hombros.

–No sé,¿Cuál quieres ver?–preguntó Sasuke colocando el menú que decía que películas estaban pasando en la TV.

–¡Mmm esa!–dijo señalando una.

–¿Peter Pan?–dijo el Uchiha incrédulo–Es una película para niños.

–¡Eso no es cierto!–dijo Hana defendiendo esa película, pues era su favorita a pesar de que fuera para niños–Es muy educativa, anda vamos a verla ¿Si?–dijo colocándole ojos de perrito y un puchero, el azabache solo bufo esa mocosa era una controladora experta.

–Esta bien–dijo cansado, esto no podía ser posible ¡Él ya era un hombre de treinta y cuatro años y estaba siendo controlado por una mocosa de doce años!.

Luego de que la Uchiha colocara la película se sentó al lado de su padre.

–Te toca hacer las palomitas–dijo Sasuke mirando a su hija.

–Pero me perderé el principio–dijo quejándose.

–¿Y?, yo quiero comer palomitas–dijo el azabache.

–No las haré–protestó la joven–No me perderé la película.

–Te he dicho que las hagas–ordenó el azabache, pero al ver que su hija era igual de terca que él decidió probar con el método que le servía a todo padre:_La psicología inversa_–Bueno entonces las haré yo, con tal a mi me quedan mejor que a ti, mocosa.

–¿Disculpa?¡Mis palomitas son las mejores!–dijo ofendida la joven.

–Eso no lo creo–dijo arrogante el Uchiha–En fin yo las hago.

–No no no yo las hago,ya verás que si son las mejores–dijo la joven dando zancadas hacia la cocina.

El azabache solo pudo sonreír, cuando la orgullosa Uchiha terminó de hacer las cotufas se sentó nuevamente al lado de su padre colocando las palomitas en el medio de la mesita en forma brusca.

–¿Que te sucede?–preguntó el azabache viendo como su hija fruncía el ceño.

–Odio la psicología inversa–dijo sin más cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke solo sonrió de la actitud de su hija, para luego empezar a ver la película, luego de una hora y media terminó y Sasuke apagó el televisor ,volteando a donde se encontraba Hana, viendo como esta estaba profundamente dormida.

–"Menos mal que no quería perderse nada"–pensó para luego cuidadosamente tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla hacia su cuarto,una vez que la acostó en su cama, la arropó y revolvió su cabello con cuidado de no despertarla.

–Nunca crezcas–dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente e irse a su habitación, mañana le esperaba un nuevo día y muchas peleas.

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día , el azabache por su parte se encontraba profundamente dormido hasta que su "despertador improvisado" sonó.

–¡Hey papá, tío Neji y tía Tenten vinieron a visitarnos!–gritó una voz detrás de la puerta haciendo que el azabache se despertará.

–¡Diles que ya voy!–gritó el azabache.

–¡Muy bien!–respondía la voz mientras se alejaba.

–Dice que ya viene–dijo la joven una vez que llegó a la sala, luego de quince minutos el Uchiha se hizo presente.

–Uchiha–dijo el ojiperla.

–Hyuga–respondió el azabache en el mismo tono.

Se notaba la tensión en el ambiente, y es que esos dos nunca se habían llevado bien, nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada a pesar de que sus personalidades fueran similares.

–Un gusto en verte Sasuke–dijo la morena tratando de quitar la tensión.

–Igualmente–dijo el azabache saludándola–¿Y Hizashi?–dijo refiriéndose al adolescente hijo de la pareja, quien era idéntico al ojiperla.

–Está en la casa con su abuelo–dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

–Ah entiendo...¿Quieren comer?–preguntó el azabache.

–Claro, muchas gracias–dijo la morena.

–Pasen por aquí– dijo guiándolos al comedor, y colocándose a hacer el almuerzo, pues ya era medio día ;una vez que terminó y colocó los platos , todos se sentaron a comer.

–¿Y a que se debe su visita?–preguntó el azabache serio.

–Quería ver si podías cuidar de mi sobrina–dijo el ojiperla mirándolo.

–La he cuidado por doce años ,Hyuga–dijo defendiéndose.

–Solo digo–agregó indiferente.

–Y Hana-chan, como te va en tu equipo, eres el número siete ¿No?–interrumpió la morena para que aquellos dos no fueran a pelear.

–¿Mmm?...Ah sí , estoy en el siete–dijo la joven mientras comía.

–Sabes, era el mismo equipo de tu padre–comentó la morena.

–¿En serio?–dijo con la boca llena volteando a ver a su padre.

–Hana no hables con la boca llena–regañó el Uchiha– Y sí, yo estaba con Naruto y con Sakura.

–¡¿Estabas con el Hokage y su esposa?!–preguntó la joven asombrada.

El Uchiha sonrió internamente, pues sí al final el dobe ese había podido cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage y además ya tenía una familia con la Haruno de dos hijos una niña llamada Kushina de unos once años pelirroja y los ojos verdes igualita a su madre y un hijo llamado Minato un año mayor que Hana con el cabello amarillo y los ojos verdes idéntico a su padre en temperamento pero con las facciones como la de su abuelo paterno.

–Si, era muy molesto,en aquél entonces el poco dinero que tenía lo gastaba en ramen–dijo recordando los viejos tiempos–Nuestro sensei era Kakashi y siempre llegaba tarde.

–Yo tengo un compañero que es igual de molesto,mi sensei es un perezoso y Hizashi ni siquiera habla–dijo la Uchiha molesta.

–¿Por qué me suena a que tienes a Shikamaru de sensei y a Minato de compañero?–dijo Sasuke con ironía.

–No nombres a ese idiota de Minato–dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–Hana debes respetar a tus compañeros–regañó el ojiperla.

–Es cierto, puede que sea molesto pero igual es tu compañero–dijo el azabache.

–Mmm igual le di su merecido–dijo orgullosa.

–¿Como así Hana-chan?–preguntó la morena mientras que los dos hombres seguían comiendo.

–Es que un día Kushina y la hija del sensei, Suna me dijeron que no era capaz de besar a Minato y yo les dije que sí podía así que me acerque a él y lo hice–dijo ocasionando que su tío y su padre se atragantaran con la comida–El tonto se puso tan rojo como el cabello de su hermana–dijo riéndose.

–¡¿Que tú hiciste qué jovencita?!–gritó el Uchiha molesto, mientras que Tenten ayudaba a su esposo quien se estaba ahogando.

–¡Es que me la debía!–dijo defendiéndose–¡Un día estábamos entrenando y me dijo que me iba a decir un secreto pero cuando me acerqué a su oído el se volteó me besó y luego se burlo de mi cara!–terminó diciendo sonrojada haciendo que a su padre se le notara una vena en la frente.

–Mataré a ese mocoso–dijo el Uchiha con el Mangekyō Sharingan y con los puños apretados, nadie le haría algo así a _**SU **_hija y saldría ileso, eso si que no, haría que ese mocoso experimentara una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

–Yo te acompaño–dijo el ojiperla arremangándose la camisa, Hana era como una hija para él y no dejaría que cualquier imbécil estuviera con ella.

–¡Es un niño, irán presos!–dijo la morena leyéndoles el pensamiento.

–Entonces mataré a su progenitor–dijo el Uchiha–Y que me meta preso si quiere...o si lo dejo con vida.

–Considérame un compañero de celda,Uchiha–dijo el ojiperla activando el Byakugan.

Luego de eso los dos hombres salieron como alma que lleva al diablo por la puerta a una velocidad increíble siendo seguidos por la morena y la Uchiha.

–¿Pero qué?–dijo una ojiperla,quien se disponía a abrir la puerta de su casa cuando vio como su esposo y su primo salían echando fuego por los ojos.

–¿Oka-san que haces aquí?–preguntó la Uchiha sorprendida.

–La misión duro poco...¿Que esta pasando por qué tu padre y Neji-niisan estaban así?–preguntó la ojiperla.

–Larga historia, tenemos que seguir a Oto-san y al tío Neji antes de que los metan presos–se apresuró a decir la joven.

–¡¿De que los metan presos, por qué?!–preguntó la ojiperla alterada, no estaba entendiendo nada...ya estaba decidido, no volvería a salir a una misión dejando a su esposo e hija en casa.

–Quieren matar al Hokage–dijo la morena.

–¿A Naruto-kun?–dijo viendo como su hija y su cuñada asentir–Lo acabo de ver comprando en el mercado.

Las mujeres se miraron y abrieron los ojos–¡Vamos!

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mercado se encontraba la familia Uzumaki cargando las bolsas para irse a su casa.

–Ah Sakura-chan, ¿No podemos pasar por Ichiraku ramen?–pregunto el Hokage a su esposa con ojos de perrito.

–Te he dicho que no, los niños ya están cansados y hay que hacer muchas cosas–regaño Sakura, pero su esposo siguió insistiendo como tres veces más–¡Te he dicho que no!–dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza haciendo que quedará inconsciente por unos segundos.

–Así te verás tú con Hana-chan, onii-san–dijo la pelirroja molestando a su hermano, quien se puso rojo.

–¿Te gusta la hija del teme?–preguntó Naruto luego de recuperar la conciencia incrédulo.

–Claro que no, es una molesta–dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

–¡Mentiroso si hasta la besaste!–dijo la pelirroja tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–¿Que hiciste qué?...¡El teme va a matarme!–gritó desesperado el Uzumaki.

–¿Por qué qué te mataría a ti si Minato fue quien lo hizo?–pregunto la pelirroja.

–¡Por que conmigo podrá desquitarse más!–explicó alterado el rubio.

–Buena deducción, dobe–dijo una voz de fondo.

–¡Teme!–gritó nervioso el Uzumaki**–**T-Tiempo sin v-vernos.

–Si, pasará mucho más tiempo cuando terminé contigo–dijo con el Mangekyō Sharingan activado un sonándose los nudillos–Y con tu hijo.

–¿Qué conmigo?–preguntó Minato aterrado.

–Claro, no dejaré que el culpable quede libre–dijo mirando esta vez al joven,lo había pensado bien ,matando al Hokage ya tendría cadena perpetua así que no afectaría en nada si mataba al hijo.

–Ni yo–apoyó el ojiperla.

–N-Neji–dijo el rubio.

–Es mejor que corran–dijeron ambos hombres al unísono y los Uzumaki sin esperar una invitación empezaron a correr por sus vidas siendo perseguidos por el Hyuga y el Uchiha.

–¿Pero qué...–trató de decir ahora señora Uzumaki.

–¡Neji Hyuga vuelve acá, el padre de mi hijo no será un delincuente!–gritó la morena.

–¡Sasuke Uchiha,piensa bien en lo que haces!–gritaba una ojiperla siguiéndole el paso a su amiga.

–Tks demonios, Kushina quédate aquí–dijo la Haruno soltando las bolsas y yendo en ayuda de su esposo e hijo–¡Hyuga y Uchica, vuelvan acá, no quedaré viuda y sin un hijo por su culpa!

–¡Hey Kushina!–gritó una voz a lo lejos luego de unos segundos de que Sakura se fuera.

–Hana, tu padre y tu tío...–trató de decir.

–Si lo sé, demonios esta aldea se quedará sin Hokage–dijo viendo por donde se había ido su madre y los demás.

–Y tú sin un novio–dijo burlona la pelirroja haciendo sonrojar a la Uchiha–¡Ajá si te gusta mi hermano!

–No me gusta, es molesto–dijo obteniendo una mirada de la pelirroja–Bueno tal ves un poco.

La pelirroja rió–Pues menudo suegro el que eligió mi hermano...la va a tener difícil.

–Eso si sale vivo–dijo la Uchiha y es que a su padre y a su tío no tenían el título de anbu por nada.

Ambas chicas rieron–¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarlos?–preguntó la Uchiha.

–Podríamos hacerlo o...también podríamos ir a Ichiraku ramen–dijo la Uzumaki con brillos en los ojos.

–Sí que te gusta el ramen Kushina-chan–dijo la Uchiha son una sonrisa–¿Y como lo pagaremos?

–¿Estás bromeando? ¡Yo soy Kushina Uzumaki, la hija del Hokage y mi ramen será gratis Dattebayo!–gritó la chica con el puño al frente.

–¡Teme recuerda los viejos tiempos!–se escuchaba a lo lejos.

–Los recordaré...cuando acabe contigo–decía otra voz a lo lejos.

–Lo siento Kushina-chan–decía la Uchiha.

–¿Por qué?–pregunto la pelirroja.

–Creo que quedarás huérfana–respondió la Uchiha.

* * *

**Ta daaaa jejeje un poco raro ,pero ya saben como es esta loca autora xD, esta idea de verdad no me pregunten de donde salió porque ni yo misma lo sé, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen review :3 si son buenos o malos, los aceptaré con gusto...y si les gustó los invito a visitar mis otras historias, sin más que escribir...**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
